Talk:.hack//Wiki
Please add new messages to the end Cosmetics (as Kula likes to put it) As is already mentioned, we just don't have enough completed articles to work on 'em yet. But we do need to think about the future for when the time comes. I say there should be "Featured Character" and "Featured Work" (.hack//Infection, Liminality, SIGN, etc.) sections. The "Above all else" section articles should remain on the front page while the "The Series" and "Other Info and Terminology" sections get their own pages a la the Characters page. To me, this sounds like the obvious evolution of the front page.--OtakuD50 18:50, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :The work you want done requires a large knowledge of the Wiki language. As much as I want it to look good, I don't know much about the Wiki language. Hell, I barely know anything about HTML except how to bold and italicize. >_> We'll need to wait till someone more experienced shows up or learn ourselves. Kulaguy 22:11, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Hey Kula, I can try to find some people that are knowledgeable in Wiki but not so much in .hack to help with the "cosmetics" while everyone else keeps working on the content and stuff. I can also try to inform some people that this is here so more people might work on it some.Oh and a little suggestion, shouldn't we try to add like a big link or image link to the .hack//Wiki at the top of the main .hack wikipedia entry or something? I wouldn't have ever seen this place if I didn't normally look at links. --Orca239 17:42, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::A gigantic image link at Wikipedia wouldn't be a good idea because they'll start bitching about advertising. The most we can do is add a link to this place through the External Links section. Kulaguy 00:21, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::Or "sources", since they totally use us as one :P - Kuukai2 00:44, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::: Anyone mind me giving a whirl at making the entrance a little more visually pleasing? It shouldn't be too hard, the easiest way to learn is by looking at code for other wikis. --Phoenix 01:32, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Japanese .hack//WIKI Robin Hood of the Azure Flame here, and I need help! Translating the .hack//WIKI into Japanese along with school work, family, friends, etc is a pain (but I'll do it for what I love (^o^). Anyways, I need people, ANYONE who has any info on .hack in Japanese, knows any Japanese to please contact me! My E-mail is masterpayne2292@yahoo.co.jp , please help. And, you can chat on the Japanese .hack//WIKI BBShttp://ja.dothack.wikia.com/wiki/BBSboards in the meantime. Thank you. --Robin Hood of the Azure Flame 15:59, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Main Page Redirected; Who gave me permission to do such a thing? If you're perplexed as to why I did this, don't be. It's standard for all Wikis, y'know? I'll admit, it looks weird in the URL bar, but considering you need only link to http://dothack.wikia.com/ for it to automatically link to the new main page, it makes no real difference. Next up, we need to think about the evolution of this page. Should it remain Table-of-Contents style, or should we adopt the look of other wikis? Somewhere along the line, we ought to at least have a "Featured Character" on the front page or something like that. We should probably finish up on those pages first though, heh. We should also work on changing the menu and maybe the color scheme. We need a little more... STYLE, y'know?--OtakuD50 18:26, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :Instead of working on the cosmetics, we should work on the content. Leave the cosmetics for later. Kulaguy 22:34, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::I know, but it couldn't hurt to plan about the Wiki's future a little early. Unless you have some kind of brain disorder where it hurts to think, in which case, please forgive me <_< *sigh* I was hoping SOMEONE/ANYONE would put in some content for the "high-priority" pages, but I guess it's the busy time of the year for a lot of us.--OtakuD50 00:08, 22 April 2006 (UTC) My entire family has fallen on hard times, so l'll be able to do very little, my late Grandfather Andrew Newsom 1928-2006, may you rest in peace. Daipenmon 11:50 24 April 2006 ISBN numbers? Can we get ISBN numbers (both English and Japanese) for books and manga, and can we get VICL numbers for CDs? This would affect Template:Infobox Novel, Template:Infobox Soundtrack and any stray Manga articles not using these templates.MirageAtoli 00:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Done. Didn't know CDs had numbers like ISBNs. Kulaguy 02:01, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Damned protection... When are we getting the main page off protection? *sigh* All I wanted to do was add a link to the Event page...--OtakuD50 19:20, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :I've lowered the protection so logged in users can edit it. Is there any reason for it to stay protected at all? Angela (talk) 06:18, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Just me...? Okay, something's been bothering for a while. Does the layout of the windows seem badly layed out to anyone else? What I mean is, do the tabs on the top like the "article" or "history" tabs seem to be placed right on top of the window name. Like right now, I see the tabs obscuring the "Editing Talk:.hack//Wiki (comment)" thing. And the window itself is obscuring almost everything behind it so all I see is "tributions" and "log out." Is this only affecting me?--SicInfit 00:36, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Depends, on firefox it looks fine for me, but when I was looking in Internet Explorer it had the problem you described. --CRtwenty 00:51, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::Another reason why Firefox > IE. Kulaguy 00:53, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :::Sorry about this bug. It's a bug that affects people using IE7. We're hoping to get it fixed later today. Angela talk 01:09, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Favorite Icon I'd just like to know what happened to the favorite icon for the English .hack//Wiki. It was there when I first bookmarked, so it's still a part of my bookmark, but it seems weird without it. The Japanese version still has it, so I was wondering if there was reason for it being taken down.